


The Secret

by Sound_Of_Inspiration



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Freed keeping a little secret, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/pseuds/Sound_Of_Inspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a few days now Freed always seems to avoid Laxus. And day by day going by it is annoying the Lightning Slayer more! Will he be able to find out or not? We'll see~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SemeGal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/gifts).



“I’m really sorry…I can’t today!”

Was it the fifth or already the tenth time Laxus heard those words out of Freed’s mouth when asking for a little time alone with him as lovers? He wasn’t sure, but one thing was clear in his mind: He was annoyed. Annoyed by the fact that the green haired rune mage seemed to be hiding something from him. It was gnawing at Laxus’ nerves that he was not part of the secret.

And the worst case of all was that Bickslow and Evergreen were helping Freed and didn’t tell the lightning Dragon Slayer a single thing, when he asked them what the rune mage was up to. They laughed it off and said he would know soon enough.

Tch! He needed to find out!

Day by day the young Dreyar tried a new way to pry his boyfriend into telling him what he exactly was planning. Was it with sweet words or his romantic side that he only showed when Freed alone was around him. But every time he got close to hear the secret spill from the rune mages lips Evergreen and/or Bickslow budged in and dragged the dazed green haired male away, who looked ready to tell Laxus everything.

After 5 days of constant trying he gave up and let the trio do whatever they had in their minds. He told himself that he didn’t care anymore. But somehow he couldn’t help the twisting feeling inside of his heart. He would never admit it public, but somehow Laxus felt a bit neglected and betrayed in a strange kind of way. Because it never happened before that he and Freed couldn’t tell each other everything.

From the day they’ve met they were always brutally honest with each other and never kept something hidden from the other. This time it was different though and with every day passing it bothered Laxus a little bit more, while his grandfather could only smile and shake his head. He never had seen his grandson like this before. It always seemed like that Laxus didn’t care, but Makarov knew him better than anyone else. And he also had quite the feeling what the Raijinshuu was planning.

~

Finally the day arrived Freed was waiting for so long. The day why kept saying “No” to his beloved Dragon Slayer and tried to avoid him with all what it costed so he wouldn’t give in to the temptation that Laxus was offering 24/7 to spill the secret that Evergreen, Bickslow and himself have been preparing for weeks.

“Is everything ready, Ever?” Gnawing on his lip with a nervous feeling Freed watched the brown haired woman, who arranged the last little things, so that everything was finally in place, before she turned to him and nodded. “We got the cake, we got the decoration and the presents. All that is missing…is our birthday child!”

And like right on queue both of them could hear the voice of the Second Generation Dragon Slayer. It sounded rather gruff. Like he didn’t really want to be here. “What do you want, Bickslow? I have better things to do.” “Sure~ you have, baby. Just get your grumpy ass inside and no questions anymore!” Bickslow’s voice got suddenly louder as the door to their shared apartment opened and Laxus actually seemed to be speechless as his eyes fell onto the decoration, then the cake and Ever and finally his gaze fixated on Freed, who sent him a rather shy, but generous smile after a “Surprise~” had been yelled by the three mages.

“What…exactly is going on here?” Laxus’ voice was filled with slight confusion, what got Ever to let out a amused laugh while she placed her hand onto the rune mages shoulder. “Laxus, you can’t be serious. Have you really forgotten your own birthday?” 

“My…My what?” 

“Your birthday, silly~. Today? The day you were born? Does it ring any bell?”

Freed couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips as he saw the Dragon Slayer looking to the side with a grunt. “So this is what you’ve been doing the whole time…How many times do I have to tell you that…” “That you don’t like it, when we celebrate your birthday, but…” Stepping closer to the blond haired man the rune mage looked up into the mysterious eyes of the slightly taller male a smile gracing his lips, “Can’t we cherish the day that the person most dear to be was born into this world?”

“Ohhh~”

With Evergreen and Bickslow leaning closer, who definitely noticed the slight blush on the young Dreyar’s cheeks, they jumped away in safety as Laxus shooed them away grumbling something to himself, before he grabbed Freed around the waist and yanked the young man closer to his body. “You…You have quite a few things to explain, greenie! The “party” can wait!”

~

Evergreen watched in amusement as a tiny blush spread across Laxus’ cheeks and let a smile appear on her lips as she witnessed Freed drowning in one of the Dragon Slayer’s possessive kissing wrapping his own arms around the taller males neck, while not showing any shame to let a small moan escape his lips as he pressed his body impossibly closer to the others.

“I think we’re not needed here right now. Let’s go, Bicksi! We’ll come back later, when those two “made up”. Let’s go for a drink!” She snatched the front of the others clothes between her fingers and both of them left the apartment with a moan of Laxus’ name echoing through the apartment. Yes~ this really would be an interesting birthday for those two. And listening to the sounds coming from behind the door Evergreen could be sure, that Freed didn’t regret one bit to keep this little celebration a secret from Laxus. Mhmh~

**Author's Note:**

> This was a present for SemeGal to her birthday and I'm posting it here now as well! :3 Enjoy~ your present once again, bae! <3


End file.
